


Topside

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, well for one, he has a reputation to uphold and a career to maintain, and it’s kinda difficult for someone like him, or them for that matter, to suddenly decide on the ‘public image shift’ just because he suddenly felt sick about everyone waiting for him to do something idiotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topside

**Author's Note:**

> Filling prompts over @rainbowfilling for the prompt : Pride

It’s a wonder, really, how ironic it is to be dubbed as someone he himself knows he’s not, because really, people knows nothing about him, or at least the real him – the person who he chooses not to show on TV. Because, well for one, he has a reputation to uphold and a career to maintain, and it’s kinda difficult for someone like him, or them for that matter, to suddenly decide on the ‘public image shift’ just because he suddenly felt sick about everyone waiting for him to do something idiotic (because apparently, people still think it’s funny when an idol does something stupid on live television), and remain cute about it. 

It’s a tiring affair but Aiba has been in this business for almost two decades, and shouldn’t that be long enough for him to get used to this? 

“Earth to Aiba-chan, hey,” 

“Huh?” 

“I fucking love it when you’re distracted,” Jun’s voice pulls his attention back into the very physical present, realizing belatedly that he’s still pumping his hips behind Jun, his fingers are tight and unforgiving on their grip against Jun’s waist. 

“Sorry?” he mumbles, though he knows he doesn’t sound even the slightest apologetic. 

Jun hums, then moans when he pulls out before he rams back in, watching in dazed satisfaction as waves and waves of desire appear across the smooth skin of Jun’s back. 

“You don’t have to be,” Jun breathes out a gasp, follows it with the buck of his own hips as Aiba rolls his in return. “You know how much I like it when your brain is somewhere else, and you end up fucking me for what seemed like forever, before you even realized you’re still at it and I’ve already came half my brains out without you knowing it,” 

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better how?” 

“Actually, it was supposed to make you hornier than you were half an hour ago, before we started, enough to make you want to go back to business –“ Jun grits and Aiba could tell he’s probably trying to keep himself from screaming. “I’m close, like really, really close, so if you’d kindly –“

He huffs out a laugh, breathy and husky, before stilling his hips and sauntering forward to grab Jun by the shoulders, tugging Jun up so he could nuzzle the back of Jun’s sweaty neck. 

“I’m really sorry, Jun-chan,” he tells Jun, letting his lips trail downward, to the lovely curve of Jun’s shoulders, pressing tiny kisses on his wake. “I… people are stupid and I’m getting sick of them,” he says, trusting Jun to understand what in hell he is talking about, because Jun always does, no matter how weird the fact sometimes is. 

One of Jun’s hands left its grip on the headboard, finding his own that are gripping Jun’s hips and squeezing before Jun is twisting around, mouth finding his with so little difficulty. 

His mouth finds Jun’s, and they kiss for a little while, soft and sweet and familiar until Jun pulls back. 

“Can’t be helped if you’re better at acting dumb than the rest of us – and fucking good at it too,” Jun muses and he scowls, leans in forward to rest his chin on top of Jun’s shoulder. Their bodies are still joined, and he could feel the sweat trailing down Jun’s back, dribbling past his own stomach and down his legs; but Jun is close and this position is comfortable enough for him to want to lean in further to Jun’s body, mindful of the way that Jun is clenching and unclenching his muscles around him as he pepper tiny kisses across Jun’s bare shoulder. 

“Sometimes, I wish I’m someone else – maybe then people would stop treating me like I’m nothing but a stupid idol who couldn’t do anything right,” 

Jun pats his hand consolingly. “And lose you in the process?” Jun tells him, softly albeit breathily, holding on to his hand tightly, like Jun is afraid he’s going to disappear any second. “No fucking way,” Jun mumbles. 

He chuckles mirthlessly. “But people will always think I’m dumb, and stupid, and  –“ 

“People can think whatever the fuck they want to think about you,” Jun says, turning round to kiss him again. “ _I_ don’t care, our friends don’t care, your fans have stopped caring ages ago, so what’s the fucking problem?” 

Well, the problem is that he’s simply _not_ that person. He’s not dumb, he’s not stupid – it’s just his damn bad luck that, one day on a very distant past (that one memorable day when Nino chose to be particularly witty and had wisely proposed and later imposed for each of them to act on a distinct characteristic that would help their future fans to easily tell each of them apart, which was pretty stupid, but still), he was given the task to pose as the group’s resident dumb ass (even though they’re idols and not some lowlife bunch of comedy duos), and had been told to be good at it too. 

He’s fucking great at it, and now, he realized he kind of started to hate it. 

“I think I’m getting sick of it,” he tells Jun. 

“You want to quit, then?” 

He groans and begins thrusting shallowly into Jun in retaliation, enjoying the way the action made Jun gasp in surprise. 

“You’re wounding my pride, Jun-chan, it’s painful,” he whines, contradicting his words with the way he is pushing Jun away and rolling his hips, knows how much it drives Jun crazy when he does that. 

“I’m going to fucking kiss the pain away if you continue doing that – ahh, _fuck,_ ” 

“Seriously painful,” he mumbles, leans down and bites at Jun’s nape; Jun is shuddering within seconds, moaning and hissing unintelligible words, which, as far as he knows, are just jumbled mesh of words punctuated with tiny, breathless ‘ _Aibas_ ’. 

“Shut. Up.” Jun’s moans goes up a notch higher, then two when he quickens his pace and holds on to Jun’s hips like it’s the only thing keeping him from falling completely apart.

“I want things to change,” he whines and started going at it like crazy; Jun’s making those pretty noises now, breath hitching; see, he’s good at this too, why can’t they let people know how fucking amazing he is? 

“Because then you’d have to change careers and Nino might kill you for it – _ah, fuck, there_ –“

“What?” 

Jun curses and bucks back to his next thrust. “Your thoughts are too loud, you jerk, just fucking get on with it!” 

Well, he guesses it’s fine being dubbed as the group’s dumbest (no matter how much he hated it) member, so long as the others know that he’s not – or at least as long as Jun knows he’s anything but – his pride might suffer the blunt consequences of all these, but as long as he comes home to a boyfriend who lets him ponder about the unfairness of it all, he thinks he’ll be okay. 

He gets to top Jun everytime anyway so, everything’s cool. 

“I’m coming!” 

Fuck, _yes_.

 

 


End file.
